


Investigative Practices

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #79: “I thought that I was over you...”, Lavender Brown, Pie.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Investigative Practices

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #79: “I thought that I was over you...”, Lavender Brown, Pie.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Investigative Practices

~

Harry knew something was wrong when Ron’s concealment charm shimmered and he came into view. Since Ron was supposed to stay hidden for the duration of the operation, Harry knew it wasn’t a good sign. 

Having been surrounded by people all night, Harry hadn’t been able to keep as close an eye on Severus as he’d hoped. _He’s a brilliant spy,_ Harry had kept reminding himself. _He can handle this._

“Pie?” an elf offered, breaking Harry’s reverie. “Wine?” The elf brandished a tray. 

“No thanks--” And that’s when Harry saw Ron, concealment gone, running towards one end of the room. Pushing through the people surrounding him, who he hadn’t been paying attention to anyway, he hurried towards Ron, heart racing. “What’s wrong? Where’s Severus?” 

A woman approached. She pushed back her mask, and Harry recognised Lavender Brown, another of the undercover agents. “He’s gone,” she said.

Harry rounded on her. “What do you mean, he’s gone? Gone where?”

Lavender shrugged. “He was chatting with some suspicious characters. They stepped through that archway and disappeared. I tried to follow, but it didn’t work.” She raised her voice. “And I already tried that, Weasley.” 

Harry spun to see Ron at the wall, his wand out, magically probing the wall. “If there was some sort of exit here it’s gone,” he tossed over his shoulder. 

Lavender sighed as she watched Ron and Harry blinked. For a moment her expression was filled with regret, as if to say, ‘I thought I was over you’. When she saw Harry watching her, however, she turned away. He heard her mutter something and a moment later they were behind a shield. “Didn’t think we wanted all the ball guests to know what was going on,” she said crisply when she turned back around, expression blank.

“Good thinking,” said Ron. “Harry, come here and look at this.” 

Moving closer, Harry leaned down, looking where Ron was pointing. There, on the ground, was a piece of a familiar mask. “That was Severus’,” he whispered. 

“Yeah.” Ron’s expression was sober. “And since we had a tracker in that mask, it was the only way we have to trace him. I’m afraid he’s on his own.” 

~


End file.
